Barbed Wire Fence
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: It was a barbed wire fence I couldn't break through. But Banner showed that he cared. So now...I can live with it. ChazzxBanner
1. Chapter 1

Ok! This is a Chazz and Banner yaoi fic. Hope you like. Oh, and if you don't think their a good pairing then don't read it.

Once again Chazz had lost another duel to Jaden. Of course his brothers had to be there and see the whole thing. They had yelled at him in the locker room and Slade had even gone so far as to punch him. Now he was in his dorm room looking at his black eye in the mirror. He cringed at the sight of his own face and punched the mirror. He watched the shattered pieces fall to the ground in front of him. He wiped away the stray tear that fell and walked to his bed. He fell on it and grabbed his pillow. He couldn't stop the tears that fell out of his eyes. He cried into his pillow for a long time before he finally made his decision.

He walked back to his mirror and picked up on of the bigger shards. He held it up and looked at his own reflection. He hated looking at himself. He couldn't stand it. He took off his blue Obelisk trench coat and lifted the sleeve to his shirt. He was about to cut when he heard a knock on his door. He growled but ignored it. He tried to cut again but someone knocked on the door again. Chazz shook his head and lowered the shard to his arm but it barely touched him before his door opened.

"No! Chazz, what are you doing?" the person yelled.

Chazz watched as Professor Banner ran towards him and slapped the mirror shard out of his hand. He grabbed the young boy by the shoulders and shook him.

"What is the matter with you? So you honestly think it is ok for you to do something like this? Don't act so spoiled, Chazz! Just cause you lost to Jaden is no reason to do something like this!" Banner yelled.

Chazz tried to yell back but he couldn't. He couldn't take it anymore. He just broke down and cried. He fell forward and Banner caught him. Banner looked around and noticed the door was still open. The last thing Chazz needed was one of his friends seeing him like this. Banner lifted Chazz in his arms and set him on the bed. Then he walked over to the door and shut it. When he turned back around he saw Chazz crawling off the bed and trying to run back towards the mirror shards. Along the way though, he fell. He sat on the ground crying his eyes out.

Banner walked over to him and sat next to him. He wrapped his arms around Chazz. The young boy tried to pull away but Banner refused to let him go. He held onto him with all he could. Chazz finally gave up and let himself rest in Banner's arms. Banner gently started to stroke Chazz's hair.

"I'm sorry, Chazz. I didn't mean to yell at you. But why would you do something like that?" Banner whispered.

Chazz shook his head against Banner's chest. "You have no right to call me spoiled." He said with tears still falling down his face. "I try and I try but I can't impress my brothers or anyone around me! Everyone hates me so much!"

Banner shook his head. "No. No, Chazz. You aren't hated at all."

"Don't lie to me!" Chazz yelled. He pushed away from the teacher a little to see his face but Banner refused to let him go.

"I know everyone hates me! My brothers and Jaden and his friends! They all hate me so much! Why? I didn't do anything. I didn't do anything!" Chazz wrapped his arms around Banner and cried in his chest.

Banner just sat there stroking Chazz's hair. He couldn't help it. He felt sorry for the boy. He rubbed his face in Chazz's hair and spoke in a soft voice.

"You're right. You didn't do anything. You did nothing wrong at all. Your brothers have no reason to hate you. And I can't say much about Jaden and his friends. They don't seem like the type to hate someone. But, Chazz, not everyone hates you. Not everyone has given up on you."

Chazz just scoffed. "Oh really? Who cares about me at all? Name one person who cares."

"I do."

Chazz lifted his head to see Banner's face. The older man was smiling widely. He cupped Chazz's face in his hands and wiped away the remaining tears with his thumbs.

"I care so much, Chazz. I still believe in you. And I don't hate you. I never will. I promise you I will never forsake you. Even when the rest of the world has given up on you or lost all hope and faith in you, come to me. I will always be here."

Chazz stared at Banner with huge eyes. Was what he was saying true? Did this teacher really care that much about him? Chazz closed his eyes and sighed. "No. I'm just an idiot. How could anyone care at all about me?"

Banner touched his forehead to Chazz's. He smiled again. His heart was racing. He had no idea what he was doing. This was something new to him. He was acting purely on instinct and he hoped so much that he would be able to help this troubled boy.

"You probably are an idiot. But that is why I can never let you go. That is why you will always have me to go to. I promise."

Chazz wasn't sure of what to do. He was feeling really nervous. But he enjoyed the feeling. He couldn't explain it. He was especially shocked when Banner leaned in to kiss him. He felt the older man's lips on his and practically melted. He closed his eyes and put his hand on Banner's chest. But the kiss ended much to soon with Banner being the one to pull away.

He looked so shocked. "I'm so sorry, Chazz! I didn't know what I was doing! It just happened! It did! I'm so sorry!" Banner let go of Chazz and tried to get up but the Obelisk stopped him. He shook his head and sat Banner back on the ground next to him. He touched his face and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"You're the only one who cares. The only one. And for that, Professor…I love you."

Banner smiled and hugged Chazz tightly. "So that's what this feeling is. Hehe." He rested his face in Chazz's hair. "Then I guess I love you too."

Chazz just laughed and kissed Banner again. This was much deeper than the first one. Chazz loved the taste of his teacher and didn't want it to end. He undid Banner's ribbon and his long black hair fell around him. Chazz ran his hands through it. He loved the feel of it. He kissed Banner even harder and felt him smile into the kiss.

Banner felt nothing but pure ecstasy and love. He never once imagined that he would be in love with Chazz Princeton, but he was. He loved him so much. They pulled away for air and smiled at each other. Chazz leaned into Banner and the teacher hugged him around his waist. Chazz felt so safe and warm. This was also new to him. It amazed him how Banner made him feel all these new emotions. He smiled and knew that he was ok now. He didn't need his brother's approval or blessings. He was happy. He was finally happy.

_'It was a barbed wire fence I couldn't get through. But…Banner doesn't hate me. He really doesn't hate me. Even if it's only one person, even if it's just this teacher, this one person that doesn't hate me…then…I can live. I can keep living. Thank you, Professor. I love you.'_

What do you think? Review! If enough people review i may write another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. I got 13 reviews for this story so I figured I would write another chapter. Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed. I hope you like this new chapter. And maybe you can help me think of a plot for the story. Thanks.

Banner lay in the dorm room of Chazz Princeton. Chazz was next to him on the bed with his eyes shut tight and a smile on his face. Banner reached over and ran his hand along his cheek. Chazz opened his eyes half way and smiled wider. Banner smiled as well. He couldn't explain why he felt so much love for Chazz. But he was never the type to question things. He just let fate play its course. He wasn't to upset with the outcome though. Chazz scooted closer to the teacher and let him hold him. He buried his face in his chest and sighed in content. Banner rubbed his face in Chazz's hair but then abruptly stopped when he remembered something.

"Chazz, what time is it?"

Chazz lazily looked over at the clock then put his head back on Banner's chest. "Two o' clock. Why?"

"Two o' clock! No! I'm late for my class!" Banner dropped Chazz and jumped out of the bed. Chazz gave him an angry look. He didn't like to be dropped.

"It's not my fault." Chazz said. "Don't be in such a rush. They'll suspect something." He warned.

Banner smiled as he walked towards the door. "No they won't. I'll just tell them I over slept. Bye, Chazz." He blew the young boy a kiss good bye then left. Chazz smiled then flopped back on the bed. He stared at the ceiling then slowly succumbed to sleep.

Banner ran down the hall and burst into the classroom nearly tripping himself. He looked at the class then walked calmly to his desk.

'_Jaden is here. I must be later than I thought.' _Banner thought to himself.

"Hey, Professor!" Jaden yelled waving.

Banner smiled back at his student. "Hello, Jaden." He said as he sat down at his desk and began to type on his computer.

"Professor, why is your hair down?" Jaden asked.

Banner stopped typing and looked around his face. Sure enough, there was a lot of hair there. He had forgotten to tie his hair back up after seeing Chazz. He turned toward the class and tried to keep calm.

"Well, I just woke up and I certainly don't sleep with my hair up. That's also why I'm late. Because I was sleeping…" Banner grinned widely and Jaden gave him an odd look.

"You look really different. I've never seen you with your hair down before." He said. "And you've never been late before either. What's going on with you, Professor? You're acting really strange."

"I am not! I'm not acting any differently! Nothing is going on in my life that you need to know about! This is a one-time thing, Jaden! Now, stop asking so many questions!" Banner yelled.

Jaden stopped talking. He just looked at Banner, as did the rest of the class. He just realized what he had done. He turned back to his computer and began typing furiously. He didn't mean to yell at Jaden. It just sort of happened. He pushed his hair away from his face then turned to the class and smiled. "Ok, class! Let's begin the lesson."

Banner brought out his beakers and flasks in order to perform the chemistry that he was teaching the class. He brought out a few chemicals that he was sure the class had never heard of before. He explained to them what they did and how they worked. He encouraged them to take notes. He started to explain how to combine two of the chemicals to make a new one. That was when he started to think of Chazz.

Everywhere he went that boy seemed to be right beside him. He tried to concentrate on teaching the class but he couldn't get Chazz out of his mind. He was always there. He blushed then put his head down to pour the chemicals. He started to explain to the class about them when they exploded right in his face! He cried out then fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He slowly got up and looked at the chemicals he mixed. He sighed as he noticed he mixed the wrong ones.

"I apologize class. I mixed the wrong chemicals. Make sure you avoid that." Banner said. Then he noticed all his students staring at him with their mouths wide open. He gave them a confused look. "What's the matter, class?"

Syrus pointed at the teacher. "Professor Banner…. your hair…." He said.

Banner got an even more confused look then grabbed a chunk of his hair and put it in front of his face. His eyes got wider than anyone has ever seen them. All he saw was a bunch of bright pink strands. Banner swallowed hard then calmly started to put away the chemicals and materials.

"You can have the rest of the class period off, class." He said quietly. The class stared at him then quietly started to talk with each other about what had happened. Banner sat at his desk and just stared at his hair. Finally the class was over and he ran out of the room and went to the Obelisk Dorm. When he walked in Chazz stared at him.

"What happened to you?" he said trying not to laugh.

Banner looked at Chazz and shook his head. He sat down on the bed next to him and sighed. "I mixed the wrong chemicals because I was too busy thinking about you." He said.

Chazz couldn't help but laugh. He flopped on the bed and laughed his heart out. Banner just stared at him. He waited patiently for Chazz to stop laughing. When he finally did he pulled Banner close and started to stroke his long pink hair.

"You're such an idiot. But you're my cute, little idiot. You're like a chibi." Chazz said smiling.

"A chibi?" Banner asked.

Chazz laughed again and kissed him on the head. They stayed like that for the rest of day and all through the night.

How was that? Hope you liked it….


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while. I have no idea how to continue this story. Someone give me a plot idea. This chapter is going to be pure fluff until I can think of something.

Banner looked in the mirror and gave a loud sigh. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about his pink hair. He had tried to wash it out but that didn't work. It had been a few days and everyone around the school had seen his new hairstyle. It seemed the only solution was to dye it back to black. And that's what he was doing now.

He was watched as Chazz sat on the edge of the bathtub with black hair dye. The young boy had a huge grin on his face and was giggling. The older man smiled at him and sat next to him on the tub.

"Now, Banner, this is how it's going to work. You have to put the dye in your hair, wait a little while, and then wash it out. Since your hair changed color because of dangerous chemicals there is chance that all your hair will fall out, but you shouldn't worry." Chazz said with a grin.

The look on Banner's face was enough to make Chazz burst out in laughter. He grinned at his lover and kissed him on the forehead. Then he kissed him on passionately on the lips. They leaned back on the wall and Banner held his hands to the wall for balance. As he did he accidently slipped and started to fall. He grabbed the first thing he saw which was the handle to the tub. The water turned on but that didn't save Banner. He fell into the tub and made Chazz laugh even harder. Banner gave him an evil grin and pulled him in the tub with him.

"Banner! I'm going to kill you!" Chazz yelled with water falling over his face.

"No, you're not." Banner said calmly. He kissed Chazz on the lips again to keep him from responding. Chazz tried to pull away at first but then he fell into the kiss. He reached over and turned off the water, which made Banner pull away.

"Why did you do that? It was romantic."

"Romantic? Are you kidding? There isn't anything romantic about bathtub water falling all over me." Chazz said.

"Yes, it is." Banner reached over and turned the water back on. "Think of it as a waterfall. The water around you, even in the air. And I'm right there with you." Banner kissed him again and didn't let go. Chazz sighed and let him kiss him but waited a few minutes before putting what Banner said into action.

As he pictured himself with Banner under a waterfall he realized what Banner meant. It was romantic. It was the most romantic thing he ever experienced. In his mind he knew it was simply bath water but in his heart he imagined it was just he and his lover in a river with a waterfall over them.

He slowly pulled away and smiled at Banner. "I love you so much."

Banner smiled and looked at him. "I love you too. But that doesn't help with my hair."

I need a plot, people. Help me out.


	4. Chapter 4

I got so many suggestions for a story plot! I finally settled on one I thought I could make work. Have fun and I hope you like it!

Banner stood in front of the mirror of Chazz's bathroom and brushed his hair out. He smiled at the dark strands. The dye had made it darker than its original color but he was satisfied with how it came out. He went to the bed and sat on it. He was worried about how he was going to tell Chazz his big secret. It was something that couldn't be avoided any longer. He wondered how Chazz would take it. They had had so much fun together the past few weeks. He knew that he would do anything for Chazz. He didn't want to see his young lover heartbroken. He jumped as the door opened and Chazz walked in. The young Obelisk smiled at his teacher and ran to give him a big hug.

"Hey, Banner." Chazz said embracing him.

"Hello, beloved." Banner said hugging him back.

Chazz smiled at the nickname Banner had given him. He fell into the older man's lap and smiled in content. He never felt happier than when he was with Banner. There was something about him that made Chazz forget about all his problems. He knew that this was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wouldn't care about living up to the Princeton name. He just wanted to be with the man he loved.

"Chazz, I need to talk to you." Banner said. He held him tighter around his waist and spoke softly in his ear.

"Sure. I'm listening." Chazz said.

Banner shook his head. Chazz was so calm and collected while he was panicking and worried. He knew in a second though Chazz may be screaming at him.

"This is serious, Chazz. I need you to listen closely to what I'm about to tell you. I don't want you to get upset with me, but I'm not expecting anything." He said.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" Chazz said worried. He listened to the cute accent of his lover and turned around in the embrace to touch his face. Banner held his hand to his cheek and kissed it lightly. He sighed deeply and began to speak.

"This isn't easy. I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you, my beloved. You have a right to know though. I can't keep this from you any longer."

Now Chazz was really worried. This wasn't like his playful chibi Banner at all. He didn't say anything as he waited for Banner to continue.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I need to tell you here and now. Chazz, I'm not human." He said slowly.

Chazz's eyes grew wide. "What? Nice try, Banner. I'm not that stupid. Tell me the truth."

"No." Banner shook his head. "That is the truth, Chazz. I'm not human. I'm a homunculi. It's a long story but you don't have to try to understand how it happened. Just know that I'm not a human being."

Banner looked at Chazz's shocked expression. He could tell the young man wasn't going to take it well. Chazz slowly started to move away from him. He stood next to the bed and stared at the older man.

"No. How?" he whispered.

"I said you don't need to worry about that, beloved. Please, just take some time to accept it." Banner said.

"Not that." Chazz said. "I didn't mean how it happened. I mean how could you do this to me."

Banner gave a small whimper as he heard Chazz. How could he do this to him? How could he do something so terrible to the person he fell in love with? He reached out to him and felt a tear fall down his face as Chazz backed away.

"I'm so sorry, beloved. I'm so sorry! I know this is hard for you. Please forgive me, beloved." He begged.

Chazz shook his head and gave Banner an angry look. "Don't call me that anymore." He said harshly.

Banner stared at him with tears running down his face. He wasn't allowed to call him by his nickname anymore? He knew this was a bad idea, but it couldn't be avoided any longer. He hugged himself as he thought of how much he hurt this young man.

"Go."

"What?" Banner looked at Chazz.

"Go. I don't want to see you right now. This is too much. You…you aren't human. You could have said something a little earlier. This is terrible! Banner, I…" he drifted off unable to speak anymore. His voice cracked and the last thing he wanted was to show Banner exactly how much this was affecting him.

Banner slowly stood from the bed and walked towards the door. His tears stained the floor as he walked his own death road. He turned around and called Chazz's name one more time. The younger man just climbed in his bed and curled into a little ball. Banner finally shut the door and ran without stopping back to his room in the Slifer Red dorm.

How was that? Short? Maybe. But now that I have a plot I have figured out how to finish it and it's almost done. Enjoy the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

It's almost over. I'll write another one though.

Banner sat on his bed in the Slifer Red dorm. He had just told his lover, Chazz, his big secret. Now, he was paying the price. How could he think Chazz wouldn't freak out? How could he think he would just accept the fact he wasn't human?

"I don't deserve you, beloved. You need someone better than me." Banner said through his tears.

His hair covered his face as he covered his body with his large quilt. He buried his face in his pillow to muffle the sobs. The Slifer Red dorm's walls were paper thin and anyone listening closely could hear him. He thought about Chazz. He couldn't stop. It seemed like it shouldn't be any different. Even before all this, he always thought about Chazz. That was how his hair turned pink in the first place. It was different though. It was very different.

Before, when Banner thought about Chazz it was out of love and waiting for the end of the day so he could see him. He thought about him like a child thought about their new puppy. All he wanted was to be with him. He was happy to think about him all the time. Now, when he thought about Chazz, it was sorrowful. His heart filled with sadness at the thought of his student. He had broken Chazz's heart and in the process destroyed their beautiful relationship.

He wondered where Chazz was now. Was he sitting on his bed crying like he was? Was he out and about trying to forget him? Was he saying how much he hated this non-human liar?

Banner couldn't stop the cry that came from his throat as he thought that. What if Chazz really did hate him? What if the one man he loved the most decided that he wanted nothing to do with him? Banner gave a sad sigh.

"Just because I'm not human doesn't mean I can't kill myself." He whispered.

He sobbed loudly into his pillow, his mind filled with thoughts of Chazz. If Chazz didn't love him anymore, he would simply die.

"Professor Banner?"

Banner heard his name and sat upright. He looked in the door and saw Jaden and Syrus standing there. They looked at him with concern filling their youthful faces.

"What's wrong, Professor? Is everything ok?" Jaden asked. He walked in as Syrus shut the door behind them.

Banner shook his head. He pushed his hair out of his face and wondered where his ponytail went. He looked at his two students and knew it was useless to try and play off he was ok.

"I got someone I cared about really mad at me. They're so angry and I don't know if they care about me anymore." He said to them.

Jaden and Syrus sat on the edge of bed and looked at their teacher.

"I'm sorry, Professor. But I can tell you now, that person still cares about you." Jaden said.

Banner stared at the young boy and felt like laughing. He didn't know it was Chazz he was talking about. Chazz didn't forgive that easily.

"What makes you think they still care about me?" he asked.

Jaden smiled widely. "Because, no one stops caring about someone that quickly! It takes a while. You still have time, Professor. Try talking to them some more. Though they may be mad at you it doesn't mean that they don't love you."

Banner listened to Jaden and realized that he may be right. Jaden wasn't his smartest student; he was impulsive, careless, and silly. But, hidden under all that was some wisdom.

"You're a good kid, Jaden. Thank you." He said.

"Anytime!" Jaden answered.

"Things will work out fine. Don't worry about a thing. Go talk to your friend and try to make up." Syrus said.

Banner nodded as they walked out. It was amazing how those two instantly made him feel better. Maybe, things really would work out.

How was that? I hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. After this, one more chapter. But I think I want to write another Banner/Chazz yaoi. It will be fun.

Chazz sat on the ground in front of the lake that divided the Obelisk Blue dorm with the Slifer Red dorm. He tried to stop thinking of Banner. He tried to forget about him. The more he tried to forget, the more sadness crept into his heart. He shook his head to try and clear and his thoughts but he was unsuccessful.

"He lied to me. He didn't tell me the truth. I deserve to know something that important." Chazz said to himself.

"Well, it's not like you asked him."

Chazz turned around quickly at the voice he heard behind him. He saw Alexis and Zane looking at him. Zane stood with his arms crossed and he had a stern expression on his face. Alexis was smiling like she knew something Chazz didn't.

"Go away! You don't have any idea what you're talking about!" Chazz yelled from his spot on the ground.

"You mean you and Banner? Please, it'll take more than that to fool us." Alexis said.

Chazz looked at them with wide, shocked eyes. "What? How do you know about me and Banner?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't know until you just said it, but it seems Alexis always knew." Zane said.

Chazz glared at Alexis. She just shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smile. "I see you all the time with Banner. I also see him walking into your room at nights. I don't really want to know what goes on there but it seems that you two had a fight."

"We don't do anything you pervert!" Chazz shouted. "And, yes, we did have a fight! But it's none of your business. Get away! I just want to be alone!" Tears flew from the young man's eyes. He quickly turned back around to the lake so the others wouldn't notice them. It was obvious he was crying though.

Alexis looked at the hurting boy with compassion. Though Zane felt his heart going out to Chazz he didn't show it on his face. "What did you guys have a fight about?" he asked.

Even though Chazz had told them to go away he felt himself explain his situation to them. "He had a secret. It was a very big secret that he shouldn't have kept from me. It changes everything. It's a whole new game now. It used to be fun. It used to be that nothing was wrong. Now…I don't know. I just want things to go back to the way they were."

"Did you ask him what his secret was before hand?" Alexis asked.

"Of course not!" Chazz yelled annoyed. "I didn't even know he had a secret! He lied to me by not telling me before hand!"

"That's not really lying if he never mentioned it and you never asked." Alexis said.

"Lying by omission." Zane said slowly. "Not telling someone something because they never asked you is still lying."

Chazz nodded his head. "I trusted him. How could he do this to me?"

Alexis bent down to see Chazz's face more clearly. She felt so sad as she saw his tear-stained face.

"Why don't you talk to him? I'm sure you guys can work things out. This doesn't have to be the end. You should try and talk to him, Chazz. It'll make things better, I know it will." She said softly.

Chazz stood up and shook his head. "No. Things will never be the same. I can't look at him the same way anymore. I don't want to see him and I don't want to talk to him. I just…I just want to forget everything."

Slowly Chazz walked away to his room in the Obelisk Blue dorm. Zane and Alexis looked after him with pity on their faces.

"Think he will be ok?" Alexis asked.

Zane continued to look at Chazz walking away in the moonlight. "Who knows?"

Very short chapter. One more chapter left. I'll write another story though. I like Chazz/Banner.


	7. Chapter 7

Well, this is it. The last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I'll be writing more Chazz/Banner though. It's a very fun couple. This chapter will probably be short. Anyway, enjoy!

Chazz slowly walked to his room in the Obelisk Blue Dorm. The halls were empty. Chazz felt an extreme sadness as he walked alone.

"I am all alone. I used to being all alone. Before Banner entered my life I was by myself. He's gone now. It's ok though. I just have to get used to being alone again. It shouldn't be that hard." Chazz said to himself.

He felt tears flow down his face as he thought these sad things. He knew he wouldn't be able to get over Banner that easily. He loved him too much to forget. He smiled as he thought about everything they did together. They way Banner held him close, the way he smiled and laughed, the way he called him by his nickname…everything Banner did was wonderful in his own way. Chazz thought of how they first got together. He had tried to commit suicide that night. If it hadn't been for Banner he would have been dead.

"You saved my life, Banner. Why are you destroying it now?" Chazz whispered. Chazz felt like someone had put up that barbed wire fence that he had worked so hard to take down. He felt himself slipping back into his suicidal thoughts. He had nothing to live for anymore. He had lost everything precious to him.

Chazz gave an exhausted sigh as he reached his room. He turned the doorknob and opened the door. Inside he noticed that his lights were on. He thought he had turned them off. He slowly shut the door and walked deeper in the room.

"Is someone here?" he called out.

Someone was in his room, indeed. Banner stepped out of the bathroom, his long hair covering his face. He looked pretty casual. He had on his regular clothes minus the tie and ponytail. He gave Chazz a small smile and waved.

"Hello, Chazz." He said.

An annoyed look crossed over Chazz's face. "Why are you here? I thought I told you to leave." Chazz shot at him.

"You did. It's just so hard to live without you. I can't stand the thought of never seeing you again." Banner said.

Chazz put his hands on his hips. "I have some of your classes. You'll see me."

Banner's face fell as he listened to Chazz. "You know what I mean, Chazz. I don't want to be without you. I miss you. I want us to be happy again. I know I lied and I know it was wrong. Please, understand that I wanted to tell you. It was just so hard. I didn't know how you would react. Isn't there anyway you'll trust me?" Banner begged.

Chazz quickly wiped away the tear that fell out of his eye. He wanted nothing more than to run to Banner and tell him everything was ok. He wanted to run his hands through his hair and kiss him passionately. But Chazz stood in the same spot. He stared at his former lover with hurt eyes.

"Are there any other secrets you're keeping? How can I trust you if you tell me the answer is no? How would I know you were telling the truth? This is serious, Banner. I don't know…I don't know anything anymore."

Banner doubled over as he had been punched in the stomach. He sobbed loudly. His tears hit the floor and made small stains on the carpet. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran to Chazz and grabbed him in an embrace. The younger man tried to get away but Banner was holding him too tightly. Eventually, Chazz settled down and let Banner hold him, though he didn't hug him back.

"I love you, Chazz! I love you so much! Don't do this to me! I'll die without you! I need you here with me. I need you in my life. Don't deprive me anymore! I love you! I love you! I love you, beloved!" Banner yelled.

Chazz's eyes got wide as he listened to Banner. This man was the only person who ever really needed him. He said he would die without him. Chazz couldn't help but feel happy. He was happy that someone cared about him. He was happy that someone cried for him. He was happy that he was wanted.

"I love you too, Banner. I love you the most. I want to be with you more than anything. But I don't want to have to worry about secrets and lies. I want to live peacefully with you. I want us to be happy." Chazz said in a low voice.

He felt Banner nod his head. "Yes…yes of course, Chazz. I understand. I have no more secrets. I won't lie to you again. I just want to be with you. I'll never do anything to hurt you again. I promise, beloved. I promise." Banner said.

Chazz smiled. He stroked Banner's long hair and gave a sigh of content. "Ok. And I won't keep any secrets either. I love you." Chazz said.

Chazz looked up and planted a small kiss on Banner's lips. He pulled out of the embrace and walked over to his large bed. He covered himself with the blanket and motioned for Banner to follow. Banner did so and lay down next to Chazz. He hugged him from behind and planted kisses along his neck. Together, they fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

That's the end! I hope you all liked it! Keep looking out for other Chazz/Banner stories! Bye Bye!


End file.
